


And what now

by elinoryay



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Family, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Old Friends, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinoryay/pseuds/elinoryay
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the ending of season 2. It's also my first fanfic ever, hope you're gonna like it!
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	And what now

CHAPTER 1

It’s been months now since the kids and the parents reunited. Especially thanks to Maureen's extraordinary engineering skills, the parents and the rest of the Resolute found their way back to each other. 

They succeeded in opening the rift, put in the same direction as the jupiter number 8 did before and now here they were.  
On the long lost ship, the one no one knew about her on-going existence somewhere in the space. Fortuna. 

When the kids got out of the jupiter onto the ship, they were scared and shaken at first, but the same couldn’t be said about Judy. She knew exactly what kind of ship this was. 

It was commanded by Grant Kelly. She also knew that for the first time in her life, she’s going to see her biological father. She reassured the other children many times and gave them strength to believe that everything is going to be just fine.

They first connected with the ship via radio, but she didn’t tell him just yet who she really is, but she knew immediately who is she speaking with. 

‘Captain Grant Kelly, spaceship Fortuna. Who am I speaking with?’ he asked.

‘This is Judy Robinson, we are the 24th colonist group from the Resolute.’

And so she started explaining their situation very carefully. About how they were supposed to be arriving at Alpha Centouri but their signal got them here instead. She also mentioned that all of the passengers on the jupiter are kids estranged from their parents.

After hearing the story, captain Kelly urgently commanded the crew to prepare the parking dock. Right after, the jupiter could begin the parking maneuver. 

Firstly, they all needed to be decontaminated in order to enter the spaceship. Due to a huge amount of them, they had to split into groups. The first group included the Robinsons and the Robot, of course, but also Samantha and some other kids her age. Judy and Penny hold hands with the kids while Will was pretty unsure and quite nervous about how they’re going to perceive the Robot.

When the door opened, the Captain and his crew were already there to meet them all. They all froze for a minute, having seen the Robot. 

‘It's okay, the Robot’s our friend. We got here only thanks to him.’ Will said quickly.

‘He really is nothing but helpful. He could help around here too, if you’d like that.’ Judy added.  
‘So I guess you must be Judy Robinson, am I right?’ asked the captain.  
‘Yes, sir. That’s me. Nice to meet you.’

Judy shook her father’s hand as a sign of gratitude. They exchanged few polite phrases, before the captain asked whether they could go talk in private. When Judy nodded, the captain ordered his crew to show the other kids around, give them some food and eventually show them into their rooms.

‘So tell me, Judy, where exactly are your parents and why did they leave you alone?’  
‘That's a long story really. So when we took off from the Earth our destination was Alpha Centouri. Long story short, a lot of things happened, we’ve been to 3 planets already, but on the last one we were chased and attacked by robots because we’re using their engine. And so our parents had to make a judgement call and sent us off quickly, because they wanted to protect us. We had to destroy our mother ship in order to destroy the robots as well, so I’m hoping our parents are somewhere behind the rift in their Jupiters.’

The captain stood still, not knowing what to say or think. But before he could say anything, Judy took all of her courage and spoke.

‘Before you say anything, there’s something else I have to tell you. Something I realized just a little while ago. My mother’s name is Maureen. And I’m quite sure that you’re my father.’  
The captain looked up to Judy straight to her eyes.

‘Maureen? But that’s not possible. We didn’t have any children.’

‘Listen, I’m 19 years old, mom found out about me when you were already gone. So you couldn’t have possibly known. But she told me a lot of stories about you.’

After a while the captain said: ‘you have my eyes and hair.’   
‘Yeah I think those are definitely not mom’s.’  
He laughed and immediately pulled her into a hug. And that hug lasted almost forever. Tears were streaming out of their eyes.

‘I don’t really know what to say, I never even hoped to have a child.’ the captain said.

‘And I never thought I’d ever meet you. My whole Iife I really believed that you’re gone.’

The captain considered whether to ask or not but he believed he had the right to know. ‘How's your mother? Is she with the other parents behind that rift?’

‘Yes, she is actually. Hopefully they’ll find a way to get here soon enough.’

‘Yes, let’s hope so. Until they arrive, we’ll give you everything you need. And we’ll also try to find a way how to contact your parents. Now, I’m afraid to must leave you behind and go talk to the crew. Talk to you soon, okay’

‘Of course. I’ll go and check on the kids.’

They embraced one more time and both went their own way.


End file.
